


Irresistible

by angelsaves



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Begging, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, Podfic Available, Rope Bondage, sexual crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: Yuri ties Otabek up and makes him cry and beg for his cock. That's it, that's the story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song by fall out boy and demi lovato ("i love the way you hurt me -- it's irresistible"). inspired by a conversation on twitter.

"Tell me your safeword again," Yuri says, kneeling astride Otabek's thighs, holding the coils of rope over him.

Otabek doesn't roll his eyes, just looks up at Yuri. "Katsudon," he says.

Yuri leans down and kisses him on the cheek. "Good boy," he says, close enough that he knows Otabek can feel the heat of his breath.

Otabek makes a soft sound, not quite a whine, and wriggles between Yuri's knees. "Yura --"

"Impatient already?" Oh, Yuri is going to enjoy this. He backs away, knowing that if he doesn't, it's going to end too quickly, and pushes Otabek's knees up. He's done his research and practiced on himself, so he knows just how to wrap the rope snugly, holding Otabek's calves to his thighs, spreading them wide.

Otabek flexes, his skin a beautiful color against the deep blue rope, where it digs into his flesh. "Yura," he says again, softly.

"This is called a torture futo," Yuri informs him. "Want to see why?"

"Yes," Otabek says, then, before Yuri can correct him, "please."

Yuri smiles, hooks his fingers under one of the neat lines of rope, and _yanks_. Otabek cries out as the rope pulls tight, and Yuri's smile deepens. "You see?"

Otabek's breath catches in his throat. "Do it again, please."

"Since you asked so nicely," Yuri says agreeably, and tugs on the futo on his other leg.

"Ah!" Otabek's back arches, and Yuri greedily soaks in the way his muscles clench, his arms behind his head where Yuri put them, his bare chest, his gorgeous abs.

"Do you want me to tie your arms, or can you keep holding onto the headboard?" Yuri asks. He has plenty of rope, but he also likes knowing that Otabek will do what he tells him to.

"I can -- be good," Otabek says.

"Good," Yuri says. He drops the rope off the edge of the bed and picks up the thinner cord he got to match, letting it fall out of its neat coil and trail loosely down the cut of Otabek's hip to his thick, leaking cock.

Otabek shudders. "What are you going to do with that?" he asks, craning his neck, but not letting go of the headboard. He's such a good boy.

"Whatever I want," Yuri says, swinging the cord so it taps lightly against the head of Otabek's cock. It twitches, and Otabek sighs. The sound makes Yuri want to hurry things along; instead of doing one of the complicated ties he's memorized, he just makes a nice bow around the base of Otabek's cock. "There -- a pretty present for me."

"Always for you," Otabek says, "bow or no bow."

Yuri can't resist that -- he drops a kiss right on the swollen crown, knowing that when he raises his head to meet Otabek's gaze, his lower lip will be shiny with precome. Otabek's eyes practically flash fire, the desired effect.

"My pretty Beka," Yuri says, and stretches out alongside him, tucking his long legs around Otabek's bound ones. Over the long months they've been together, Yuri has grown much taller, and he likes to use his newly superior height to make his Otabek feel small and safe.

"Do you really just want to cuddle?" Otabek asks, nuzzling Yuri's neck.

"Mmm, I might," Yuri says. "Why? Did you have somewhere to be?"

Otabek huffs out a laugh, warm breath against Yuri's skin. "You just want to drive me crazy."

"Yes," Yuri agrees. He reaches down and strokes Otabek's cock, not hard enough to get him off, just a tease. "Is it working?"

"Maybe," Otabek says. Yuri jerks sharply on the cord bow, and he gasps. "Oh! Yes."

"I want to make you beg," Yuri says, unwinding himself and leaning over Otabek.

Otabek smirks, deliberately. "For what?"

Yuri poises his hand for a slap. "Do you need a reminder?" he asks. They've talked about this, and even though Yuri knows how much Otabek loves to be hurt, it still scares him a little, how much he wants to hurt someone he loves so much. He needs the reassurance of this give-and-take.

"I think so," Otabek says, tipping his chin up to give Yuri a better angle.

"Then I'll give you one." Yuri slaps him, then, ringing in the quiet room, leaving his cheek bright red for a moment. Otabek gasps, closing his eyes. "Well?"

Otabek opens his eyes again, bright with the promise of tears. "Your cock, Yura," he says. "Please."

"This is what you want?" he asks, wrapping his hand around it and holding it out, displaying it hard and slick for Otabek. "And what do you want to do with it?"

"Anything you want," Otabek says.

"No." Yuri slaps him again, a bit lighter this time, but still hard enough that his cock throbs in his grip. "I said, what do _you_ want to do with it?"

Now Otabek is blinking away real tears, one dripping slowly down the side of his nose. "I want to take it in my ass -- please, Yura."

"Mmm," Yuri says, "you're getting closer." He wipes the tear track with his thumb, licks the salt with a quick dart of his tongue. "I think you might need a little more inspiration, though."

Otabek tilts his face up for another slap, but that's not what Yuri has in mind. He reaches for the lube and clicks it open, drizzling it all over his fingers. "Oh," Otabek says, and he doesn't sound disappointed.

Yuri pulls his thighs wider by the futo he tied, wringing more beautiful, pained noises out of Otabek, and runs one slick fingertip around his hole.

"Yura, _Yura!_ " Otabek writhes against Yuri's hand, trying to get his fingers inside.

Yuri clicks his tongue. "Patience, Beka," he says, deliberately rubbing in a wider circle, even though he desperately wants to shove himself in balls-deep.

Otabek lets out a carefully-controlled breath. "Whatever you want, Yura," he says, voice thick with emotion.

"I told you," Yuri says, sliding two fingers in almost savagely, "I want you to _beg._ "

" _Ohhh_ \--" Otabek's hips arch off the bed, drawing the ropes tight. "Oh, Yura, please --"

Yuri drives his fingers deeper. "Tell me," he demands.

"I want you -- oh -- want you to fuck me so bad --" Otabek's voice breaks into a sob on the last word. "I want to feel you in the back of my throat, Yura, please --"

When Yuri tears his gaze from his fingers disappearing into Otabek's perfect ass, he sees the tears pouring down his face, and, fuck, it's such a beautiful sight. "That's right," he says caressingly, pulling out to slick up his cock. "Gonna fuck you like you want --"

"Please, _please,_ " Otabek begs him, and in one thrust, Yuri fucks into him, making him cry out and arch his back -- and he's still clutching the headboard.

"Let go," Yuri says, hoping Otabek gets that he means it both literally and metaphorically -- and Otabek does, sinking his fingers into Yuri's hair, dragging him down to kiss, sobbing gorgeously against his mouth. His bound knees hold Yuri's hips tight as he thrusts hard, trying to give his Otabek what he needs.

It feels like forever and no time at all before Otabek cries out, bites Yuri's shoulder, and comes. Yuri grips him tight and fucks him hard, coming in a glorious flame of pleasure a minute later.

"Mmm," Otabek says, kissing the spot he bit. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Yuri says. He pulls out, slowly, and starts to untie Otabek's legs. "Was it -- good?"

"You're amazing." Otabek's voice is as flatly honest as ever, and it makes Yuri feel warm and soft inside. "Come here."

Graciously, Yuri snuggles up to him. Otabek throws one freed leg over Yuri, holding him in place, and kisses the tip of his nose.

"Was I a good boy?" he asks.

Yuri kisses him thoroughly. "The best," he says, when he comes up for air.

"Good," Otabek says, and tucks his head comfortably under Yuri's chin. Moments later, Yuri hears a soft snore. He smiles.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Irresistable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084112) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
